Franchement
by Hisokaren
Summary: POV d'un Heero OOC à mort... ki ce morfond paske son Dudu chéri fricote avec RELENA ! O.o... Pas taper FIC FINIE Slash DuoHeero


FRANCHEMENT

Auteuse : KKK : Franchement...

Base : Gundam wing

Couples : Ce ne sont pas ceux que vous croyez w...

Genre ; Yaoï, Lime, 1x2x1, POV Heero OOC (à n'en pas douter), humour, One-shot

Disclaimer : Peut-être que si j'attend la prochaine étoile filante et que je fais un vœux, ils m'appartiendrons...

Note : Que du bonheur... Je ne lisais que des fics tristes ces derniers temps! Et puis soudain la bonne fée de la joie m'a touché de sa baguette magique et m'a donné l'inspiration. Bon, j'avoue que je me suis laissée emporter dans mon délire, mais j'ai adoré.. ; J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne me détesterez pas... paske je vous promet quelques rebondissements Mais je vous prévient tout de suite que si vous n'aimez pas voir un Hee-chan totalement délirant et bien passez votre chemin... je n'ai pas envie de me faire taper dessus

FRANCHEMENT...

Franchement, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre Duo. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé...

Il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour sonder son esprit... original. Et justement, quand je pense enfin

y être arrivé, il faut que ce baka change la donne !

Oh ! Rassurez-vous, son attitude n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Il est toujours aussi turbulent, vif, joyeux et j'en passe... Non, ce qui a changé c'est... enfin, euh... comment dire ?

Je croyais qu'il était... je pensais qu'il aimait... Rahhh ! J'ai mal au crâne ! Je pensais qu'il préférait les hommes, voilà c'est dit ! Oui, je pensais que Duo était gay, enfin qu'il l'est !

Oh ! Et en bonus, je croyais qu'il était... attiré par moi ! Non, non ! Ce n'est pas du narcissisme.

Tous les jours, il me faisait des avances et grosses les avances, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais là... d'un seul coup POUF plus rien... C'est le néant !

Non mais vous y croyez vous ? Moi j'y arrive pas !

Bon, je sais que j'ai des choses à me reprocher, je suis « The Perfect Soldier » après tout, plus froid qu'un iceberg avec un caractère difficile à cerner et j'en passe, vous connaissez la chanson ! Oui, j'ai la réputation d'être un ours polaire ! Mais même si je ne le montrais pas, j'appréciais l'intérêt que Duo me portait. Et oui, « me portait », parce que ça va faire plus d'une semaine, que ce baka m'ignore.

En fait depuis l'arrivée d'une fille dans le groupe. Le pire c'est que vous la connaissez cette nana !

La « sublimissime » mais non moins énervante Réléna Peacecraft !

Et oui, moi aussi je suis tombé sur le cul !

Depuis, qu'elle est là, non seulement Duo m'ignore royalement mais en plus il lui fait des avances ! À ELLE ! Cette espèce de harpie rose froufroutée de partout !

Non mais vous y croyez vous ? Moi, qui pensais qu'il la détestait autant que moi ! Et bah, je me suis aperçu et de la plus désagréable des manières que j'ai faux sur toute la ligne ! Que je me suis planté ! Que je me suis rétamé ! En clair, que je suis un véritable con !

C'est dans ces moments que j'envie l'empathie de Quatre, au moins je serais fixé sur un certain nombre de choses, notamment l'attrait soudain de Duo pour cette mégère en rose bonbon ! Surtout que cette blondasse semble parfaitement répondre aux avances de Duo.

Oups ! En parlant du loup, Quatre me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Pas la peine de me demander pourquoi, je sais qu'il me lit comme un livre ouvert. Satané pouvoir d'empathie ! Je sais, je sais, je me contredis ! Mais bon, vous m'avez compris quoi ! Je suis désespéré...

Bon, je vais arrêter de m'exciter tout seul et je vais faire un clin d'œil à Quatre pour le rassurer. Euh... Réflexion faite, je crois que je vais juste lui faire un signe de la tête... Sinon, le pauvre serait tellement surpris qu'il laisserait cramer les saucisses.

Hum... Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé.

Bon, quelques explications s'imposent, je crois. En particulier qu'est-ce que Réléna fou ici !

Il y a une semaine, le prof J m'a envoyé un mail, où il m'expliquait que la sécurité de notre chère princesse barbe à papa était en danger. Apparemment, elle avait témoigné dans un procès contre un général d'Oz et c'était fourré dans un merdier pas possible. Et oui ! Ça c'était du Réléna tout craché ! Faut toujours qu'elle fourre son nez partout (on se comprend, je crois).

M'enfin, là c'est pour la paix dans le monde, donc je peux quand même ravaler certains sarcasmes bien sentis. Je sais être gentil quand je veux...

Bref ! C'est ce qui nous a amené à passer un long séjour en sa charmante compagnie dans une des maisons d'été de Quatre.

Le bled est assez cool, c'est même magnifique : La France ou plus exactement les côtes françaises. Le pays de Trowa.

Je crois savoir pourquoi Quatre a choisi cet endroit mais bon, je m'éloigne un peu du sujet là.

Donc, me voilà dans un bled tout ce qui a de plus romantique pour développer la créativité au niveau... enfin, je m'égare, je m'égare...

Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que si ce con de Duo ne m'avait pas abandonné pour flirter avec l'autre blondasse et bien nous serions entrains de prendre un pied d'enfer !

Mais voilà, Môssieur Maxwell a décidé de viser ailleurs... Grosse erreur stratégique, parce que s'il espère m'avoir rendu jaloux et bien il a tort ! Quoi ? Moi ? De mauvaise fois ?

Bon, d'accord, mais juste un peu alors. C'est vrai que c'est particulièrement agaçant de les voir toute la journée ensemble, de les voir rire, se baigner, et s'amuser ensemble...

D'ailleurs les voilà dans la piscine entrain de jouer à la balle aux prisonniers avec Trowa et Wufei. Les traîtres !

Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas un mois, nous étions tous du même avis ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont changés comme ça. Si ! Je sais ! Réléna est une sorcière ! Oui ! Une sorcière diabolique qui a ensorcelé mes copains ! hein ? Non, non je suis très sérieux ! Comment ça je suis un idiot !

Bon, j'avoue que je m'emporte un peu, mais il y a de quoi ! Elle est tellement différente elle aussi. Elle a changé. Et oui, c'est le tsunami du changement en ce moment ! C'est la période, on dirait !

Une chose que j'apprécie chez notre sorcière blonde, c'est qu'elle ne me court plus après, normal puisqu'elle court après mon Duo ! Parfaitement, c'est MON Duo ! Il est à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Non, je ne suis pas possessif ! Je préviens c'est tout.

Revenons à nos moutons. Je disais donc que Réléna n'était plus la même. Elle a même embelli à mon plus grand damne. Elle est plus âgée maintenant et a pris certaines formes plus qu'appétissantes. Elle a un joli arrière-train, une chute de rein à en faire pâlir les chute du Niagara, des seins galbés et une très jolie taille. Ses cheveux ont poussé eux aussi. Ils lui arrivent à la taille. Comme mon Duo.

Ça m'arrache la langue de le dire, mais j'admets que si mon petit cœur n'était déjà pas pris et bien Réléna ne me laisserait pas indifférent.

Duo a l'air de vraiment bien s'amuser. Ils ont changé de jeu. Ils jouent à bataille dans l'eau.

Vision tout simplement magnifique du corps de mon Duo sur lequel ruisselle l'eau chlorée de la piscine, tout en traçant moult de sillons compliqués sur sa peau légèrement rosie par le soleil.

Whoua... c'est mieux que dans mes fantasmes...

Ben oui ! Quoi ! Ça vous étonne que le Soldat Parfait puisse fantasmer comme une bête sur son meilleur ami ? Oui, bon, dis comme ça je peux comprendre votre réaction... Mais bon, j'ai appris à éprouver des choses et si j'ai bien compris, tous les garçons de mon âge, fantasme bien non ? C'est dans la nature des choses. Donc, je ne vois pas d'erreur dans mon programme.

Et oui, je dis programme parce que le prof J à défaut de m'avoir enseigner à ressentir les choses m'a montré un documentaire sur la reproduction... hum, que je souvienne du titre ! Ah ! Oui, ça me revient.

« La copulation chez les Koalas ».

Je sais, je sais... Arrêtez de rire une seconde s'il vous plait. Et surtout n'allez pas imaginer que je fantasme sur Duo travestit en Koala... Quoi que, c'est une idée... Bref ! Quand j'ai regardé le CD-ROM, il se trouve que ça ne parlait absolument pas d'animaux... au sens propre du terme, parce qu'au sens figuré, il n'y avait qu'une bande de joyeuses jeunes filles entrain de gaiement batifoler à la plage en la charmante compagnie d'une bande de messieurs tous au garde à vous ! Et ouais, quand j'y repense, je n'avais rien ressentit de particulier, j'avais juste noté que je ne voyais aucun Koala, et ce n'est que bien plus tard que je me suis aperçut que le prof J m'avait tout simplement refilé dans la plus grande discrétion un film porno. Quoi de mieux pour l'instruction sexuelle non ? Bref ! C'est comme ça qu'est né mon fantasme de Duo avec l'eau.

Et quand je le regarde comme ça, le corps dégoulinant d'eau et bah, ça m'excite beaucoup. Le seul bémol à ce tableau magnifique c'est miss froufrou...

Réléna est montée sur ses épaules musclées et elle se bat avec Wufei, qui lui est monté sur les épaules de Trowa.

Hum... Je crois que ça ne ravit pas un certain blondinet qui leur lance un regard noir... Comme quoi, je ne suis pas le seul à savoir jeter un regard qui-tue-de-la-mort !

De toute façon, Trowa est complètement mordu de Quatre, il n'y a que Quatre qui entre parenthèse est lui aussi mordu de Trowa, qui ne s'en aperçoit pas. Ce qui est étrange. Peut-être qu'il est tellement obsédé par le petit Français, que ses antennes ne captent pas sa fréquence. Je dis ça, mais j'étais aussi dans ce cas à une époque.

Je savais que Duo m'aimait, mais je n'étais pas suffisamment courageux pour lui avouer mes propres sentiments. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas connu pour ma lucidité de mes sentiments.

Enfin, maintenant je suis complètement largué, je crois...

Hein ? Me battre pour mon amour ? Ne pas laisser tomber ? Mm... Moui pourquoi pas ! Vous avez complètement raison ! Je vais me battre pour l'amour de mon Duo ! Et je vais le récupérer ! Je ne suis pas le Soldat Parfait pour rien ! J'ai un honneur a préservé et ce n'est certainement pas une fille qui va me surpasser !

Ce n'est pas du machisme, c'est ce que j'appelle de la rage de vaincre, nuance...

Bon ! Par quoi je commence. Zavez pas une idée ? Comment ça et moi ?

Moi, je suis un pro en informatique, pas en relation amoureuse ! Si je l'étais ça fait longtemps que je serais entrain de culbut... de recenser les grains de beauté de Duo.

Et si je lui faisais un clin d'œil ? Oui, je vais lui faire un clin d'œil langoureux et chargé de sous-entendus coquins... Mais pour ça il faudrait d'abord qu'il me remarque... Et oui, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il me remarque depuis que l'ombre de Réléna plane au-dessus de moi.

Ah ! Il me regarde... Ne perdons pas de temps ! Et hop, une œillade une !

Roh ! Je crois que ça lui a fait de l'effet ! Il me regarde avec des yeux tout ronds ! Yattttaaaaa ! Je suis le meilleur. Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon mon Duo avec ses yeux arrondis comme ça. Même quand il rougit d'ailleurs... Tiens, mais pourquoi il ne rougit pas...

Ça devrait lui faire de l'effet non ? En plus j'ai pris une pose plus que provocante pour lui et ce baka ne rougit même pas ! Tiens... Il n'est pas le seul à me regarder avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Réléna aussi me fixe, ainsi que les deux autres...

Pourquoi ? Keskejaissurlatronche ? Wufei me fait un signe de la tête, mais je pige que dalle.

Bon, je vais me lever et m'approcher pour... Mais soudain, j'entends Wufei me crier un grand « NAONNNNNNNNN ! BOUGE PAAAS ! » Trop tard, je suis debout ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me...

Whaaaaaa ! cris-je.

Une horrible douleur me lacère le bras gauche. Je tombe à genoux et tourne la tête pour voir ce qui m'arrive. C'est alors que je vois un de bourdon scotché à mon épaule.

Il m'a piqué ce con ! Il m'a piqué ! Oh ! Non... En plus de la douleur voilà mon bras qui commence à gonfler ! Et je ne peux même pas bouger tellement j'ai mal ! Je suis allergique ? est-ce que je suis allergique ? Je ne sais même paaaas !

Omae o korosu saloperie de bourdon, hurles-je.

Si seulement je pouvais bouger pour exploser la face d'insecte de cette bestiole. Je vois Quatre qui se précipite vers moi.

Je n'ai pas besoin de dessin pour voir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ! Et Duo, est-ce qu'il s'inquiète ?

Je regarde... Quoi ! Ce de Duo ne bouge même pas. Il se contente de me fixer, une expression bizarre sur le visage. Ouh ! Que j'ai mal !

Quatre est près de moi maintenant. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se contente de me rassurer pendant que Wufei et Trowa le rejoignent.

Heero ça va ? demande le blond.

À ton avis !

Bon, ne bouge surtout pas, me dit Wufei en s'agenouillant près de moi.

Comme si je pouvais...

Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour, me gronde Quatre.

Wufei enlève-moi vite cette chose de mon épaule, je commence vraiment à avoir mal là !

Et hop ! Envolé le masque impassible du Perfect Soldier. Qui l'eut cru. Un bourdon... c'est ce que j'appelle de la malchance ou peut-être une sacré bon dieu d'ironie... Et devant Duo en plus. Ah ! Celui-là, il a bien dû rigoler en me voyant faire le pitre pendant qu'un vicieux petit bourdon se préparait à me piquer.

Oh ! Que j'ai honte ! Que j'ai maaal !

Wufei dépêche-toi bon sang !

C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'y vais !

Je ferme les yeux. Non je n'ai pas peur ! C'est juste que mon crâne est sur le point d'exploser. Je veux les bras de mon Duo, mais ce baka ne vient même pas. Il est encore dans la piscine aux côtés de miss bonbon et il me regarde comme si de rien n'était. Il m'ignore encore ce ... Whaaaa ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Wufei ! Je tourne la tête et je vois le visage du petit chinois s'éclairer en un large sourire triomphant. Un coup d'œil à sa main. OUI ! Le bourdon est mort ! Feifei l'a enlevé ! Ah ! Ça fait mal, mais qu'est-ce que ça soulage.

Je suis trop content, il faut que je l'embrasse. Je souris, et alors que je m'apprête à lui faire un bisous, je le vois se pencher sur mon épaule. Qu'est-ce que... Rrrrrrr... Il est entrain de lécher la piqûre. C'est qu'il s'y prend bien le garnement. Mmm... Voilà qu'il suce le venin maintenant. Oh ! Comme il a les lèvres douces et sa langue... Ouh ! Je fonds !

Je l'entends rire doucement, quand je frissonne. Le con !

Il retire ces lèvres et recrache ce qu'il a sucé. Il me regarde et je lui fais un tout petit mini sourire de rien du tout, dès quoi qu'il penserait que j'ai aimé...

Il me le rend puissance dix mille. Là, je ne peux vraiment pas résister. J'éclate de rire.

Quatre et Trowa écarquillent les yeux (bah oui ce n'est pas souvent que je me marre) mais rient avec nous.

Oh ! Mais que... que vois-je ! Notre gentil blond et le grand brun se tiennent la main... Ah ! Voilà une autre raison de sourire... Je fais un clin d'œil à Quatre et il baisse les yeux sur sa main. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, il devient rouge tomate, mais quand il essaye de retirer sa main, Trowa la serre davantage en souriant...

Je crois que là le message est clair ! J'espère seulement que mon petit blond ne va pas s'évanouir sous le coup de l'émotion... Il est tellement sensible. Hein ! Ah bah non !

Vu ce que je vois, je crois que si un jour Quatre manque d'oxygène, je saurais quel Français appeler...

Dis donc les amoureux, fit Wufei taquin, c'est bien gentil de vous bécoter comme ça, mais faudrait peut-être penser qu'on a un blessé là !

Oups ! Oui, bredouille Quatre en détachant ses lèvres de celles de son chiri. Désolé Heero.

T'inquiète pas pour ça Q. Je vais bien... Par contre je commence à avoir un peu faim !

Oui ! Moi aussi, ajoute Trowa.

Bon et bien, pendant que Wufei soigne Heero, Trowa et moi allons mettre la table.

Wufei passe alors un bras sous mes aisselles, un sous mes jambes et me soulève en même tant qu'il se met debout.

Je me sens tout bizarre et je lui lance un regard qui-tue-de-la-mort, mais lui me sourit. Le con !

Je suis encore capable de marcher !

Je sais, mais j'ai envie de te porter Hee-chan...

Hein ? Hee-chan ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de m'appeler comme ça tout à coup ?

D'habitude il n'y a que Duo qui le fait... Tiens, en parlant de Duo, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment ! Un coup d'oeil à gauche, un à droite... Mais où... Ah non, le voilà.

Il est toujours dans la piscine et... il me tourne le dos ! Comment ose-t-il me tourner le dos alors que j'ai frôlé la mort ! Bon, bon ! Mais, j'ai quand même eu très mal ! Qu'est-ce que... Réléna s'approche de mon Duo et passe un bras autour de ses épaules ! Et lui, au lieu de la repousser il se colle à elle ! Non mais je rêve ! Oui, c'est ça ! Ça doit être le venin de ce putain de bourdon ! Non... Non, Duo s'il te plait ne fait pas ça ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Viens vers moi ! Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ! Pourquoi tu me laisses tomber ?

Je sens mon cœur rétrécir tout à coup. Il se serre et je sais pourquoi... Là, je pense que le message est clair. Duo se fout complètement de ma gueule maintenant...

Il ne m'aime plus... Je me sens tellement mal que j'ai envie de pleurer...

Wufei le remarque et il m'étreint un peu plus. Je me sens bien, là... dans ses bras, le visage au creux de son cou... Il sent bon la crème solaire...

Puisque c'est comme ça Duo... et bien, tant pis. Je lâche l'affaire. Tu ne veux plus de moi, très bien. Comme tu veux... Je t'aime très fort et je t'aimerais probablement toujours mais je ne peux pas te forcer... Tout sauf ça... Je sais c'est de ma faute, j'ai fait le con, et voilà le résultat. Je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même ne ?

Wufei me porte à l'étage, dans ma chambre. Il me pose doucement sur le lit, et plonge son regard ébène dans le mien. Il est beau... C'est la première fois que je le vois d'aussi près... Que je prends mon temps pour l'observer...

Il n'y a aucune imperfection sur son visage... Il est parfait... et ses yeux...

Ses yeux d'un noir profond, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir y plonger sans crainte... Sa bouche... deux lèvres fines qui me sourient tendrement... J'imagine qu'elles doivent être aussi douces que celles de Duo...

Mais est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment y goûter ?

Je ne sais pas... Duo m'a brisé le cœur, mais en même temps je ne peux pas l'oublier... Je l'aime encore... Je l'aime tellement qu'embrasser Wufei serait comme tromper mon amour... Je ne peux pas. Doucement, je pose ma main sur son torse luisant de crème solaire pour le repousser, quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement ! Wufei et moi nous sursautons !

Mais qu'est-ce que... DUO ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Il est bizarre. Il halète comme s'il venait de piquer un cent mètre, et il nous foudroie du regard. Son visage est rouge et ses cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau son en désordre.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il s'approche du lit, d'un pas assuré sans cesser de nous fixer.

Je crois que si un regard pouvait tuer, Wufei et moi ressemblerions à deux pâtés d'hémoglobines étendus sur le sol.

Wufei se relève lentement, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

Sors d'ici Feifei, ordonne Duo d'une voix sourde de colère.

Il est furieux, on dirait. Pourquoi ? Serait-il jaloux ? Non, c'est impossible... Il a Réléna maintenant, pourquoi se soucierait-il de ce que je fais avec Wufei ?

C'est Wufei, Maxwell !

Je m'en fous ! Sors tout de suite de cette chambre !

Je ne...

Wufei, appelle soudain une voix.

Je regarde. Réléna. Mais qu'elle viens fiche son nez par ici l'autre greluche ?

Je ne pige vraiment plus rien ! Wufei lui lance un drôle de regard, mais quand elle lui demande de la rejoindre, il s'exécute. Il ferme la porte derrière lui, et me laisse seul à seul avec Duo. Je le regarde... Il est bizarre... Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Une étrange lueur danse dans ses améthystes... Ce n'est plus de la haine ou, de la colère, c'est autre chose... Quelque chose qui allume un drôle de flamme dans mon bas-ventre.

Il s'approche de moi comme un lion vers sa proie.

Je commence à frissonner... Oui, je crois bien que je suis excité...

Alors, Duo saisit brusquement mes poignets et les plaques contre le matelas me forçant à m'allonger. Hey ! Ca fait mal ! Il pourrait y aller doucement non ? Je viens de me faire piquer !

Il se met à califourchon sur moi, ses yeux toujours plantés dans les miens. Un rayon de soleil capture sa beauté... et je me sens fondre... Il est tellement sexy comme ça avec toutes ces goûtes d'eau qui perlent sur ses mèches, ses joues, son cou, sa bouche...

Il se penche... lentement, très lentement... pendant que son basin bouge lentement, très lentement sur le mien... Oulà ! Il est entrain de m'excité à mort là... Je me sens déjà tout raide et le sourire qu'il affiche me fait comprendre que lui aussi le sens... Ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer sa petite danse coquine... Mmm... Il s'y prend bien... Il est doué mon Duo... Je n'en attendais pas moins de sa part... Son souffle brûlant contre mes lèvres... Mmm... Sa bouche si près... tellement près de la mienne...

Moi je ne peux plus attendre, il faut que je l'embrasse, mais ce con relève précipitamment la tête en me riant au nez, fier de lui ! Il se fout de ma gueule là !

Baka de baka de baka ! Omae o korosu Duo si tu commences à me chauffer comme ça !

Comprenez-moi bien ! Ça va faire une semaine, que mon corps est sous tension ! Je suis tellement frustré que ce mot n'a plus aucun sens !

Duo... Baka qu'est-ce que tu attends...

Chut... dit-il. C'est moi qui commande ce Gun maintenant...

« Don't worry babe... I'll take care of you..., me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. »

Mmm... Sport en perspective... Je suis impatient...

Je sens quelque chose de dur contre mon sexe... C'est Duo, oui mon Duo qui se tend... Que c'est bon... Seigneur Duo, c'est si bon de te sentir enfin contre moi... Du...Mmmffff... Mmmnn...

Il m'embrasse ! Yataaaa ! Il m'embrasse enfin !

Il a les lèvres aussi douce qu'une peau de pêche... et sa langue, mon dieu, quelle langue... Elle caresse la mienne, joue avec elle... la maltraite... C'est délicieux. Duo, si tu ne me retenais pas je crois que je m'envolerais... Je romps le baiser...

Aishiteru Duo...

Me too my love... Hee-chan, come and have a privet dance with me... ajoute-t-il un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Il n'a même pas besoins de me le demander... Parce qu'à cet instant précis, je suis prêt à lui offrir la lune s'il le voulait. Je lui réponds par un baiser.

Ses mains se baladent sur mon torse que je lui offre avec plaisir... Je gémis, je frissonne, je supplie... C'est si bon...

Et tandis qu'il me murmure : « Oh ! Heero you're so good... Watching you it really turns me on... » il me fait l'amour comme jamais... Comme si la survie du monde en dépendait...

Et moi, noyé dans l'extase la plus totale, je me nourris de ses paroles... De sa bouche... de son corps...

« Make sweet loving to me... You're looking so sexy... Lose control... you don't know what you're doing to me...So tight... So tight and warm... Oh ! Hee-chan... So good... Sooo goood... I love you... now and forever... »

Je suis sur le point d'atteindre les sommets de la passion... Duo est en moi, il bouge, il s'enfonce si profondément, que je ne tiens plus...

Je jouis le premier, et il ne tarde pas à me suivre...

Dans un dernier cri, il s'effondre sur moi, son visage posé sur mon torse en sueur.

Il lève ses yeux vers moi, et me souris tendrement, amoureusement... Mais son regard est si triste tout à coup. Pourquoi ?

J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, me dit-il.

Baka ! Je t'aime n'en doute jamais... D'ailleurs c'était quoi ce manège avec l'autre pimbêche là !

Oh ! Ca... Et bien... Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour te réveiller, répond-t-il hésitant.

Manifestement il a peur que je m'énerve. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais réagir... Patience.

Me réveiller ?

Oui... Je... Je voulais te rendre jaloux voilà ! Parce que je t'aime Hee-chan et je ne savais si c'était réciproque... Alors... alors Réléna m'a proposé de te rendre jaloux ! Sorry... So sorry... Je crois que c'est moi qui suis tombé dans mon propre piège... Quand tu t'es fait piqué, j'ai failli m'évanouir, mais Réléna m'a dit de feindre l'indifférence et je l'ai écouté... Je te jure que je ne voulais pas... et puis quand Feifei s'est approché de toi, qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur ta peau, quand il t'a porté jusqu'ici, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te prendre à moi ! Parce que tu es a moi Hee-chan, tu m'appartiens tout comme je t'appartiens...

Oui ! Et c'est peu de le dire. Si seulement, il savait que son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. J'étais jaloux à en crever. Mais, rien que pour me venger je ne vais rien lui dire, et lui faire une scène du genre je suis outré, indigné que tu aies pu me faire ça et patati et patata, etc...

Comment ? Prendre exemple sur le passé ?

Oui, vous avez raison. Je suis payé pour savoir ce qu'il se passe quand on garde ses sentiments pour soi. En fait, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis flatté et émus que Duo se soit donné autant de mal pour moi.

Et je vais le lui prouver tout de suite...

Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne m'épuise pas aussi facilement ! Je suis « The Perfect Soldier » non ? Et l'endurance, ça me connaît...

J'ai trouvé une manière très câline de me venger de Duo... De MON Duo, à moi, maintenant et pour toujours...

Hee-chan ?

Tais-toi baka... À mon tour de profiter de toi...

Il sourit et ronronne comme une chatte... Mmm... C'est excitant...

« Aishiteru Duo... » alors que je lui fait passionnément l'amour.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, que j'ai appris qu'en réalité se sont Wufei et Réléna qui se sont foutus de notre gueule à Duo et moi. Et oui, ces... de... de..., ce sont fichus de nous. Ils nous avaient mené par le bout du nez depuis le début. C'était une conspiration !

Ils savaient tous les deux que Duo et moi étions amoureux et ça les énervaient qu'on ne fasse rien. Alors, ils se sont mis en tête de nous rendre jaloux. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler qu'ils ont réussi haut la main !

Ils sortent ensemble depuis plus de deux mois. Et personne ne le savait ! Personne ! Franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Wufei puisse tomber amoureux de Réléna, mais bon, il m'arrive de me tromper...

Quatre et Trowa étaient littéralement éclatés de rire, pendant que Réléna nous expliquait toute la subtilité de son plan tordu... et Wufei tentait tant bien que mal de tenir Duo loin de lui... Mon amour était tellement contant qu'il voulait l'embrasser... Bon, moi je ne l'étais pas vraiment, mais quand Feifei à sortit son sabre, Duo s'est comme par magie retrouvé dans mes bras. Celui-là alors...

J'ai remercié le couple complice et maintenant, la maison d'été de Quatre ressemble à « la maison du bonheur... » tout simplement, et franchement...

Hum ?

Oui, je me tais... Je crois que j'ai assez parlé... Je pense même que là tout de suite, je vais aller faire du corps de mon chiri tout ce dont j'ai envie... Comment ? Oui, appelez ça du corps à corps ou du sport intensif si vous voulez...

Mais, franchement, j'adore...

FIN

KKK : Whoua... J'y crois pas, j'ai fini une fic en moins d'une journée... En deux heures ! Si c'est pas beau ça !!!

Heero : Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait là K !

KKK : Quoi, t'es pas content ? C'est une POV de toi mon Rorounet Pretty cool, huh ?

Heero : Pretty-rien-du-tout ! Non, mais, je ne me reconnais pas ! Ce n'est pas moi !

KKK : Et alors ? Tu crois pitète que je vais changer ma super fic pour tes beaux yeux ! Non mais tu rêves !

Heero : Omae o koro...

KKK : Su... oué, oué, je sais ! --... Mais franchement, j'en ai rien à battre, paske là tu vois rien ne pourra ébranler ma bonne humeur ! o

Heero : T'es vraiment pas net comme nana, tu le sais ça !

KKK : Et j'en suis même fière .

Review, review, review, review... Si vous avez aimé ou détesté...

Je sais, je sais, il y a certaines choses auxquelles vous ne vous attendiez pas, mais je vous avais dit que les couples n'étaient pas ceux que vous croyez non ? .

Et puis, même si ça doit déranger certains ou certaines d'entre vous, et bah, je suis désolée mais je me suis beaucoup trop amusée à parodier Heero pour changer quoi que ce soit... J'en avais un peu marre de le voir tout le temps froid, sans émotion aucune sur le visage, toujours distant, bref... je n'aime pas trop les armoires à glace quoi, même si c'est une des caractéristiques si ce n'est pas la seule, qui dépeint parfaitement le portrais de notre Perfect Soldier...


End file.
